SE FELIZ
by Viany Pasty
Summary: Sabía que ese día llegaría, pero nunca pensó que fuera tan pronto, y lo único que podía decir su roto corazón eran palabras sinceras -RL-


Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de su respectiva autora

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La mansión Vongola, en la cual siempre reinaba el ruido, en esos momentos se encontraba en un profundo silencio, el cual solo podía ser roto por la suave y delicada melodía que entonaba el piano.

Todos esperaban ansiosos la llegada de esa persona al altar, y más quien estaba al frente, con smoking de un blanco pulcro y con su habitual fedora. Todos esperaban ver en el mejor asesino del mundo aunque sea una pizca de ansiedad o una pequeña gota de sudor recorrer su sien por los nervios, pero no, solo se veía a Reborn con su siempre porte altivo, con una cara de tranquilidad y estático como una estatua, esperando a la persona con la que uniría su vida hasta que esta se acabara.

Esa fachada creíble, bien aceptada por todos, no lo era para él, no por nada desde que tenía cinco años se la había pasado persiguiendo al mejor sicario. Recordaba muy bien la primera vez que lo vio, aun poseía la maldición de los arcobaleno, por lo que su cuerpo de bebe lo hizo subestimarlo, lanzándole una granada, la cual fue hábilmente lanzada de su persona y enviada hacia él. Desde ese momento, juro que el grandioso Lambo acabaría con él, robándole el título del mejor del mundo.

Poco a poco se volvió rutina el seguirlo, en molestarlo e incluso imitarlo, para que al final el otro siempre le llamara "vaca estúpida" mirándolo con desdén. Nunca se dio por vencido, y fue así que empezó a notar mínimos detalles que pasaban inadvertidos por los demás, como el hecho de que el único café que le gustara tomar era el de Nana, como sutilmente aspiraba el aroma que salía de esa taza humeante; o el hecho de que le fastidiaba el ser continuamente cargado por las chicas, esas orbes negras se dilataban mostrando un abismo interminable de ira e incluso resignación; o como cada cierta noche, miraba el cielo nocturno junto a su celular, esperando la llamada la cual nunca llegaba.

Con el pasar de los años, el sentimiento de querer superarlo se fue esfumando, y con la maldición rota, se dio cuenta que Reborn era un hombre atractivo, pero con una actitud nefasta, y sin embargo, aunque odiaba ser tratado por él como una vaca estúpida, sabía que era la única forma de estar juntos, porque ese sentimiento había cambiado a admiración y poco a poco a amor.

Reborn lo había aceptado a su manera, siempre de una forma denigrante, volviéndolo su puta, y aunque a Lambo le molestara, no ponía peros a esa relación, solo hasta que una ocasión, en medio del desenfreno y unas copas de más, el mayor soltó el nombre que pondría su mundo de cabeza. "Luce". El menor pidió explicaciones, pero sin obtener alguna, busco en otros lados, después de perder una jugosa cantidad de dinero, Viper le dio las respuestas que quería. Ahora entendía porque ciertas noches encontraba a Reborn con celular en mano, esperando ansioso la llamada de ella; o ver una sonrisa que jamás vio en el él, cuando ella estaba a su lado en el álbum secreto que Fon guardaba. Quería saber más de ella, que fue lo que cautivo a Reborn, que sacara lo mejor de él, y fue cuando cayó en cuenta de algo, Reborn estaba enamorado de esa mujer.

Y cuando creía que no podría ser peor, Vendice trae aquella mujer, explicando que nunca murió, sino que estaba con ellos vigilando que el mundo no perdiera el cauce. Una traicionera lagrima rodo por la mejilla de Reborn y aquellas orbes que siempre miraban la nada, ahora se veían radiantes llenas de alegría y ternura, y como sus sentimientos eran correspondidos con ella entre sus brazos, llorando de alegría y besando dulcemente sus labios.

Y ahora, mientras todos desbordan alegría por la boda del mejor hitman, solo puede tener un nudo en su garganta, mirando con un aire de tristeza al mayor. Aunque esas orbes oscuras mostraran tranquilidad, sabía que estaban llenas de expectación y alegría, su ceño nulamente fruncido solo era indicio que comenzaba a desesperarse, que aquellas manos fuertes y agiles cubiertas por los finos guantes blancos, temblaban ligeramente por los nervios, y que si en ese momento las tomara, sus manos resbalarían por el fino sudor que desprendía Reborn.

Ella, vestida con ese traje de novia, la hace parecer todo un ángel, y Reborn solo puede mostrar felicidad cuando ella está a su lado, y más cuando se juran amor eterno, sellando su promesa con un delicado pero pasional beso.

Su corazón se rompe en mil pedazos, pero sus labios solo logran murmuran una simple frase:

 _Se feliz_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Espero que les haya gustado, fue algo cortito, pero escrito con mucho cariño ^^


End file.
